


Poly!BoRhap+Lucy Request Fills

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: F/F, read the notes before the chapters for warnings if there's any
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 7,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: Compilation of requests about poly!borhap+lucy that I received on my Tumblr. The ratings will vary, so read the notes before the chapters for warnings if there's any!
Relationships: Lucy Boynton/Ben Hardy/Gwilym Lee/Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	1. Who Will Win?

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, oral sex, strap-ons

killerqueen-slash asked: Bella, Gwen and Jo (including Lucy) see who can make Rami come first.

Rami was absolutely exhausted.

Her body felt like it was made of jelly by the time her girls were finished with her, her chest heaving, barely grasping for air.

They wanted to see who can make her come first, and they didn’t really let her catch her breath.

Lucy fucked her with a strap-on so hard that the bed shook with it, and Rami whined, grasping at the headboard for balance.

Lucy went completely wild on her, ramming into her like an absolute animal, and Rami was fairly certain she wouldn’t be able to walk for a week.

Especially, because then it was Jo’s turn, who fucked her just as hard and fast, knocking the wind out of her.

She made sure to hit Rami’s G-spot on every thrust, making her body twitch with pleasure.

Bella used her talented tongue on her, eating her out like a real champion until Rami’s legs were shaking around her head.

Bella was a real sneaky bastard, every lap of her tongue pushing Rami closer and closer to the edge, while she also pinched and pulled on Rami’s nipples.

It was Gwen, who made her come, eventually, fingering the living soul out of her with her long, slender fingers.

She brushed against Rami’s G-spot with every thrust, bringing up her other hand to thumb her clit, and that finally did it for her.

Rami’s body was twitching and convulsing on the bed, letting out little sobs as her overstimulated body was shaking from the aftershocks.

Gwen was utterly smug with herself, of course, while the other three seemed disappointed, or outright sulking.

And in the middle of it all, Rami just wanted to have a deep, post-orgasm nap.


	2. Mistress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dom/sub, paddling, spanking, vaginal fingering, collars

killerqueen-slash asked: Poly!BohRhap+Lucy - Doing heavy BDSM & Lucy is the mistress doing the dominant role.

Lucy raised the paddle, raking her eyes over her girlfriends. They all looked so perfect down on their knees, blinking up at her obediently.

“Who should I punish first?” Lucy mused. She hooked the paddle under Gwen’s chin and lifted her face with it, smirking.

“How about you, my precious Blossom? You have been really naughty.”

“I have.” Gwen admitted, licking her lips. Her eyes were glassy with submissive lust.

Lucy grabbed her by the collar and dragged her onto the bed, pushing her down onto her belly and striking over her ass, making her howl.

Jo, Rami and Bella whimpered from where they were watching the scene, so eager to get punished too.

Gwen was sobbing by the time Lucy was finished with her, her ass bright red. Lucy patted her hip with a grin.

“That’s a good girl.” She cooed. She turned back to the other three, grinning.

“It’s your turn, Jo.”

Jo went under deliciously quickly, clawing at the sheets and crying out as Lucy spanked her, every hit making her body shudder.

“You two,” Lucy growled, looking at Bella and Rami, “put on a show for me. Fuck each other.”

They didn’t need any more encouraging: they all but tackled each other to the ground, whimpering into each other’s mouths as they desperately fingered each other, their eyes fixated on their mistress.

Lucy felt wet heat pool between her legs at the sight of Gwen trembling in the corner, her backside flaming red, Jo whining under her and humping the bed after every spank, and Bella and Rami fucking each other like their life depended on it.

They were all hers, obedient and pliant, eager to please their mistress in any way she saw fitting.


	3. Just Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: toys, dom/sub, orgasm delay

killerqueen-slash asked: Dom! Lucy punishes her subs by making them ride sybians, they’re not allowed to cum until she says so.

Lucy leaned back in her chair comfortably, raking her eyes over her subs with a satisfied smirk.

They were all so desperate, grinding their hips down against the toys, little whimpers and moans leaving their lips.

Lucy snapped her fingers when Bella started grinding too hard, giving her a glare.

“Don’t you dare.” Lucy hissed. “You are not allowed to come until I say so, clear?”

“Yes…” Bella said, trying to will her hips to move a little less erratically.

“Sorry, Mistress.”

Lucy grinned, looking over the other three to see what they were up to.

Just as she guessed, Gwen was a really good girl, rolling her hips against the toy just enough to get herself friction, but not hard enough to push herself closer to the edge.

Lucy made a mental note to reward her later, before she checked on Jo and Rami.

She tutted when she saw Rami losing control, desperately fucking herself on the dildo, while Jo was in a similar state, nearly drooling in pleasure.

“You don’t want to get punished, do you?” Lucy snarled. She walked over to them, giving both of their nipples a harsh tug, making them whine.

“I want you all to be really good girls tonight, okay?” Lucy cooed, and Rami nodded eagerly.

Lucy gently poked at Jo until she nodded too, her hips shuddering against the sybian.

She walked back to her seat and sat back, watching her girls whimper desperately from a comfortable position.


	4. Little Things

Anonymous asked: What little things does Lucy do to show she loves her girls? Like tying Jo’s hair up when she cooks or helping Bella zip her dress up whilst trailing little kisses up her back. Just cute domestic bliss

Lucy always believed that the little things were sometimes more important, than big, romantic gestures.

If she had to choose a love language, than showing her love through small, gentle gestures and loving care was definitely it.

For example, Jo just learned to cook, but her hair always bothered her, because it hung into her face. So Lucy always walked up behind her, tying it up in a ponytail or bun, then dropping a kiss onto the back of her neck.

She loved helping Bella get dressed: zipping up her dress, clasp her necklaces. Sometimes she even helped with her bras, though that usually ended up with them having sex.

Gwen suffered from headaches a lot, so Lucy always gave her a head massage, making sure to apply just enough pressure, and Gwen all but melted between her hands.

Rami always had cold hands and feet. No matter how warm the temperature was, Rami’s legs and hands were always cold: so Lucy warmed them thoroughly, caressing and kissing her hands and massaging her feet until she warmed up.

She could always tell when her girls were stressed, and she knew just what kind of methods to use to make them feel better.

Jo and Rami preferred talking it out: they usually didn’t want advice, just wanted to be heard. That’s what Lucy did: she sat and listened to them, holding their hands until they were finished.

Bella liked cuddles in times like these, and so Lucy snuggled up to her on the couch, or sat her on her lap, or sat in Bella’s lap herself until she relaxed.

Gwen could be very closed emotionally, so Lucy used a different approach. She ran her a warm bath, poured her a glass of wine and sat behind her in the tub, kissing her neck and massaging her tense shoulders.

Lucy always knew just what her girls needed to feel loved, and she was more than happy to spoil them in these small, subtle ways.


	5. The Highs And Lows of Raising Kids

Anonymous asked: Poly!borhap x Lucy. Domestic life? Them taking care of their kids and figuring out how to parent and the twists and turns of raising kids? Like their teenager gets arrested and they have to figure out how to help them? One of the kids gets sick? Can you just write some of the chaos of trying to raise a family with this ship? You can add smut if you want to.

You would think that five parents could handle kids better- the more the merrier, as they say-, but actually, it wasn’t any easier.

First of all, they had a teenage son, Ryan, who was totally in his rebel state- so much in fact, that he keyed the car of a teacher he didn’t like, and got in trouble for it.

“Is that how we raised you?” Gwen hissed when she managed to bail him out, and Ryan had the audacity to shrug.

That one was an absolute disaster: even Jo, who was possibly the chillest parent out of them, ended up screaming at him.

Their five years old girl, Linda was also rebelling quite hard- not keying cars (yet), but pissing her mothers off in any way she could.

When she poured hot chocolate over Bella’s favorite book because she thought she wasn’t paying enough attention to her, Bella was daydreaming about disowning her (not really, obviously).

She also used up all of Lucy’s make-up, and she was famously bad at sharing her kit; the only reason she didn’t throw a tantrum was because she didn’t want to show her kid a bad example.

Poor Rami was totally exhausted with their few months old baby, who was extremely fussy and tiring her out constantly.

The girls tried to help her a lot with whatever they could, but it still wasn’t easy.

They switched during the night, taking care of the baby, and in turn, they all ended up with dark circles under their eyes.

“When will they finally grow up?” Lucy groaned, placing a damp cloth over her forehead in hope of easing her headache. “This is just unbecoming!”

“And we thought it was going to be easy.” Rami chuckled, changing her shirt that their baby vomited on. “There’s five of us, and yet…”

“Ten people wouldn’t be enough for Ryan.” Bella laughed, yawning as the exhaustion took over her.

“Don’t say that.” Gwen said, scoffing when her girlfriends gave her a pointed look.

“What? Motherhood is nice… Okay, yeah, not all the time.”

“I’m glad you agree.” Jo chuckled, sinking into her pillows with a heavy huff.

“I just want a good night’s sleep, that’s it.”

They all groaned in agreement, all but falling into the bed in a heap. They actually wanted to have some fun, but they were way too exhausted.

And yet, even though it was a messy, wild ride all the time, they wouldn’t have had it any other way.


	6. All Day Long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dom/sub, vibrators

Anonymous asked: Poly!Borhap + Lucy - Lucy making the girls wear vibrators all day as a punishment.

Lucy seemed utterly smug with herself, smirking at her girlfriends over the rim of her glass, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

“You all seem a little jittery.” Lucy cooed, looking over other four who were all squirming in their seats, cheeks flushed and eyes pleading.

“Is there something wrong?”

“No, Ma'am.” Gwen replied quickly, biting her lip. She knew better not to talk back by now.

Lucy hummed, going back to her newspaper like this was just another ordinary day; like she wasn’t currently punishing her four subs.

The remote hiding in her pocket, and the ocassional little gasps from the girls were the only things that showed that something special was going on.

“How long will our punishment last, Ma'am?” Rami asked, trying to sound as polite as possible, which wasn’t easy with the toy constantly buzzing against her G-spot.

“The whole day.” Lucy replied simply, and Bella let out a high-pitched whine. Lucy sent her an unimpressed look before she switched Bella’s vibrator to a higher setting.

“Not a sound.” She reminded them, and the blonde squeezed her eyes shut, a tremble running through her body.

“We’re gonna run a few errands together.” Lucy announced, the corner of her mouth twitching. “So you’ll have to be really good.”

“Yes, Ma'am.” Jo breathed, her pupils blown wide as she subtly rocked against her chair, trying to ease some of her arousal.

They were perfect messes already: Bella looked like she was about to start screaming any second, Rami was crimson red, Gwen kept letting out those delicious little whimpers, and Jo kept begging her with her eyes.

This was going to be a really fun day for all of them.


	7. Mermaid!AU

killerqueen-slash asked: Poly!BohRhap + Lucy - Mermaid AU + Princess Lucy.

They were all waiting for her in the shallow water as usual, and Lucy couldn’t help it when her heart beat a little faster.

“Good morning, my sweets.” Lucy greeted them softly, smiling. “How is everyone doing today?”

“Much better now that we could see your beautiful face, Princess.” Jo mused, and Lucy blushed.

“I told you: you don’t have to call me Princess. Just call me Lucy.”

“You have such a pretty name.” Rami said dreamily, leaning her head onto a rock as she gazed up at the human.

Just a few days ago, Lucy would have laughed if someone said that mermaids lived in the sea by her palace: now, she was flirting with them. Insane.

“Do you want to swim with us?” Bella asked hopefully, half-emerging from the water in excitement. Lucy tried not to stare at her naked torso.

“Please, Lucy.”

Well, it was hard to resist them: she quickly stripped off her gown until she was only in her underclothes, feeling the mermaids’ eyes on her all the while.

“Careful.” Gwen said softly, taking Lucy’s hand into hers and helping her into the waves.

They all swam close to her to make sure she was alright, and Lucy couldn’t stop grinning: Jo kept splashing her with water playfully, Bella and Gwen helpfully lifted out of the water when the waves became too high, and Rami even let her ride on her back.

This was so much better than any ball she ever had to attend.

Saying goodbye to them was always difficult, but she couldn’t get enough of the sight of the beautiful scales glistening on their tails as they swam away: Rami’s was purple, Gwen’s blue, Bella’s red and Jo’s orange.

And Lucy certainly loved all the colors, just like how she loved all of the mermaids.


	8. Mermaid!AU Part 2

killerqueen-slash asked: Poly!BohRhap + Lucy - mermaid AU: Princess Lucy meeting the mermaids for the first time after she storms out of the palace during a ball.

She was getting so fed up with constantly being talked over, ignored or ridiculed, just because she was a woman. She was a Princess, a royalty, why didn’t her opinion matter!?

Lucy didn’t care about her father shouting after her as she stormed out, wanting to be away from it all.

She ran until the cool air touched her skin, and even then she didn’t stop: she ran straight to the sea, the only place she could relax. She sat on a large rock, staring over the waves longingly. How much easier could it be, living as a sea creature, no duties or obligations, and no disrespect from the men…

Lucy let out a scream when a head suddenly emerged above the water right at her feet.

“Oh my God, you scared me!” Lucy gasped, clutching a hand over her chest. “What are you doing so out here so late? The water is cold!”

“It’s not cold for me.” The girl replied simply, shaking her wet black hair out of her face. She eyed Lucy curiously.

“You’re a human.” She stated, and Lucy snorted. What else would she be? Although, she wasn’t considered as such by the noble men, apparently.

“Why, what are you?” Lucy asked a little mockingly. The smug grin melted off her face when three more heads appeared, all of them blinking up at her.

“Humans don’t come out here so late at night, usually.” The brunette said thoughtfully. “What are your intentions?”

Lucy didn’t have time to reply, because the ginger one waved a dismissive hand.

“Oh, leave her be, Gwen. Humans are scared of our kind.”

Now, that made Lucy curious. What were they talking about? What kind were they?

Just when she was about to ask, one of them dipped under the water- and a scaled tail flashed before her eyes. Mermaids. She thought they only existed in fairytales, but here they were.

“Are you real?” Lucy asked, gaping. The blonde one laughed softly.

“Of course we are. I guess you didn’t believe the fishermen’s tales about us?”

Lucy didn’t, that was for sure. But they were real- and God, were they all beautiful.

She learned that the black-haired one was called Rami, the blonde was Bella, the brunette Gwen and the ginger Jo. As strange as it was, they actually had a nice talk.

Lucy felt dazed as she returned to the palace, throwing wistful looks over her shoulder back at the sea, hoping for another glimpse of the colorful tails.

As horrible as her night started, it ended rather nicely.


	9. Mermaid!AU Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, oral sex

killerqueen-slash asked: Poly!BohRhap + Lucy - Mermaid AU: their first time.

Surprisingly, it wasn’t all that different from touching herself: as it turned out, the mermaids have similar organs as the humans, only hidden away between their scales.

At least it felt absolutely same as she pumped her fingers in and out of Rami, making her whine and tug at her hair impatiently.

“This feels good.” Rami moaned, her tail flicking excitedly as Lucy’s fingers brushed against her sweet spot.

Lucy shivered when Gwen’s tongue flicked her clit before the Mermaid wrapped her tongue around the sensitive nub, sucking on it.

Jo and Bella were close by, and Lucy glanced towards them, a moan escaping her lips at the sight of them fingering each other, whining against each other’s mouth.

She nearly fell off the rock from the force of her orgasm when Gwen twisted her tongue inside her in a particularly delicious way.

Lucy had to recover quickly, because there was an impatient, whining Rami in her lap, so she pulled herself together, fucking into the Mermaid hard and fast.

Rami came with a sob, and Lucy shivered at the beautiful sound she made. Jo and Bella joined them again, kissing all over Lucy’s neck, purring happily.

They floated together after that in bliss, holding onto each other.

“I love all of you.” Lucy whispered, and the mermaids all chirped happily, holding her closer.

“We love you too.” They said at the same time.


	10. Mermaid!AU Part 4

killerqueen-slash asked: Poly!BohRhap + Lucy - Mermaid AU: Lucy finding out about the arrange marriage her parents had planned for her. Upset, she goes to the beach awaiting her mermaid lovers to tell them.

“I can’t believe this!” Lucy huffed, wringing her hands in her hair. “I hate them so much!”

“Wait, what happened?” Gwen asked, placing a hand on her knee. “You didn’t even tell us.”

Lucy sighed, just barely stopping herself from swearing. She was so fed up with her parents’ scheming.

“They want me to marry a prince.” She said, causing her lovers to let out a horrified gasp.

“But that’s impossible!” Jo yelped, her eyes wide with panic. “You have to marry us!”

Lucy chuckled softly, reaching out to gently pat Jo’s head. At least they could always cheer her up.

“I don’t think that’s possible, sweetness.”

“We have to figure something out.” Rami said. Her voice sounded desperate.

“We can’t let that happen!”

“We won’t.” Bella chimed in, determined. “We will save you somehow, Lucy.”

Lucy sighed softly, before she reached out to pull each of them into a kiss. She didn’t know how they could help, but she was willing to do anything to avoid that marriage and to be with her real loves.

The mermaids all had their hands over hers, squeezing ever so slightly, and Lucy couldn’t help but smile.

As long as she had them, everything was going to be okay.


	11. Mermaid!AU Part 5

killerqueen-slash asked: Poly!BohRhap + Lucy - Mermaid AU: The girls visit with Lucy and they tell her their ideas that they had but now don’t have a clue to help.

“… and she said she would help, but for a price.”

“What price?” Lucy asked, frowning. The girls shared a look, then they all sighed.

“Well, she can turn us either into humans, or you into a mermaid, but after a year, we would along belong to the sea witch as slaves.” Gwen explained, looking guilty for even suggesting that.

Lucy groaned, shaking her head. She wanted to run away from this marriage, exactly because she wanted to be free- this was not an option, clearly.

“We don’t know what to do.” Jo admitted, resting her head on Lucy’s lap, her eyes full of sorrow. Lucy sighed, carding her fingers through her ginger hair.

“Me neither.” She admitted sadly. Rami looked up at her, one hand squeezing hers gently.

“Maybe there’s still something to do.” She said hopefully. Lucy gave her a weak smile, gently patting her on the cheek.

“Maybe we should just assassinate your fiance.” Bella suggested, hissing when Gwen swatted at her for the suggestion.

Lucy laughed softly. God, she loved these girls so much- how was she supposed to live without them?

“Come here.” She said softly, and the four mermaids swam closer, holding onto her and each other from all sides.

Lucy’s heart hurt: she will miss Gwen’s warm voice, Jo’s cheeky smile, Rami’s gorgeous eyes and Bella’s soft hair. But most of all, she will miss their kindness, their bravery and their honesty.

It’s gonna be really hard to let go.


	12. Mermaid!AU Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: light angst

killerqueen-slash asked: Poly!BohRhap + Lucy - Mermaid AU - Sitting alone in her room in her wedding gown, Lucy had requested to be alone. Getting up, she leaves to go to the beach one last time until her mermaid lovers arrive.

At least there was some light in the dark when she finally saw her lovers show up. She spent hours in her room alone, trying to figure out what to do - but she couldn’t come up with anything.

It was what it was.

“Is this goodbye?” Rami asked, her voice wavering. Lucy caught a teardrop rolling down her face, wiping it off gently.

“No.” She promised, trying not to cry herself.

“I will still come by and see you as many times as possible.”

“I wish we could come up with something.” Gwen sighed, propping her chin up on Lucy’s knee. “I wish things could be different.”

“Me too.” Lucy said, rubbing Gwen’s shoulder comfortingly.

“But life can be cruel.”

“Maybe your husband can still ‘accidentally’ drown, you know.” Bella huffed. She refused to accept that Lucy couldn’t be fully theirs.

Lucy shook her head with a sad smile, bopping Bella on the nose gently.

“Hey, it’s not really his fault either. He’s forced into this marriage.”

“Maybe he has secret merman lovers.” Jo tried to joke, though her eyes were still dangerously wet.

“Maybe.” Lucy replied. Her heart ached, but there was nothing to do.

The only thing she could do was to keep her promise, and still visit her lovers as many times as possible.

“I love you all so much.” She said, snifling.

“We love you too.” Rami, Gwen, Bella and Jo replied at the same time, surrounding her completely and enveloping her and each other in their arms.


	13. Mermaid!AU Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, lingerie

killerqueen-slash asked: Poly!BohRhap + Lucy - Mermaid AU: Lucy now married to the prince. She comes to the beach one day since she hasn’t been there for a long time, she arrives and is greeted by her lovers. But Lucy has a surprise for them behind her robe.

Lucy was pretty sure her lovers would be happy to see her - she couldn’t visit them as often now as she wanted to- but seeing their jaws dropping was extremely satisfying.

“Oh, what…what is that?” Jo asked, her eyes wide and her cheeks pink, and Lucy giggled softly.

“It’s called lingerie.” Lucy said, gently ruffling Jo’s hair. “It’s what us humans wear to seduce each other.”

“I like it.” Bella stated, nuzzling at Lucy’s waist. She placed a wet little kiss over her hipbone, and Lucy shivered.

She missed her lovers so much, and she decided to surprise them a little - and it was definitely a great decision.

She let out a moan as Rami cupped her breasts through her bra, feeling her up with a newfound abandon. Gwen was already tugging at her panties greedily.

“You’re beautiful.” Gwen breathed, slipping her hand inside Lucy’s panties, making her let out a whimper.

“And you don’t wear it to your husband, right?” Rami asked hopefully, licking at her nipples. “Only for us.”

“Only for you.” Lucy breathed. Jo and Bella started kissing over her neck, covering her in hickies. Those will be hard to cover, but right now, Lucy couldn’t care.

She could only focus on Gwen’s fingers pumping in and out of her quickly, Jo and Bella’s hot breath all over her skin, and Rami’s clever tongue swirling around her nipples.

God, she really missed them so much.


	14. Mermaid!AU Part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

Anonymous asked: Poly!BohRhap + Lucy - Mermaid AU: Lucy tells her lovers that she’s pregnant

Lucy’s cheeks were pale, her eyes teary and her hands shaking terribly. She was no longer that radiant sunshine that the mermaids knew and loved so much.

But why would she be, right now?

“What are you gonna do?” Rami asked quietly. Lucy shook her head, biting her lip.

“I don’t know.”

“Do you want to have that baby?” Gwen asked softly. She couldn’t help it when her eyes went to Lucy’s still flat stomach.

“I don’t know.” Lucy said again, hanging her head. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Jo cooed, leaning up to kiss her on the cheek.

“We will figure something out.”

“But what?” Lucy asked. She placed a trembling hand on her stomach. She was pregnant. This wasn’t supposed to happen.

“If you decide to keep it, you could bring them out here to meet us.” Bella offered with a little smile. Lucy couldn’t help but smile back.

“I’m pretty sure they would be fascinated by you.”

The girls giggled, and Lucy’s heart warmed. Her lovers were always by her side, no matter what. And they would continue to do so.

“Get in here.” She said, opening her arms. The girls surrounded her, snuggling up into her arms.

Their hands instinctively went to her stomach, and Lucy smiled.

Maybe things are gonna be alright, after all.


	15. Mermaid!AU Part 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy, birth (non-graphic)

killerqueen-slash asked: Poly!BohRhap + Lucy: Mermaid AU- Lucy, 38 weeks pregnant, visiting with her mermaid lovers and she goes into labor.

The day started out completely calm: Lucy was a little tired and a little grumpier than usual, but nothing was out of the ordinary.

Thus, what happened took her and her lovers by surprise.

She was sitting on her favorite rock as always, enjoying the warm weather and the closeness of her lovers.

“Are you feeling alright?” Rami asked, her eyes concerned. “I just feel something is off.”

“Is it?” Lucy asked, arching an eyebrow. She didn’t really feel it, but then again, she wasn’t a magical creature.

“Let’s hope everything is okay.” Gwen said reassuringly, placing a hand on Lucy’s swollen stomach.

That was when she felt it: like someone stabbed her in the stomach, and then sudden wetness between her legs.

“Oh, crap…” Lucy groaned, grabbing her bump. “I think the baby decided to arrive…”

“What do we do?” Jo asked, eyes wide with panic. She stared at Lucy’s belly, like she was begging it to answer her question.

“We have to deliver the baby here.” Bella stated. Lucy tried to protest, but she laid her down anyways, rucking up her dress.

“Sorry, but there’s no time!”

Clearly there wasn’t, Lucy thought, gritting her teeth. She was in a lot of pain, and she grabbed onto Rami and Gwen’s hands.

“You can do it.” Rami said softly. Lucy suddenly wasn’t sure.

“We’ll be here.” Gwen promised, kissing her sweaty forehead.

“Both you and the baby will be fine.” Jo added, calming all of them.

“Now, push.” Bella said with an encouraging smile, and Lucy obliged with a groan.


	16. Mermaid!AU Part 10

killerqueen-slash asked: Poly!BohRhap + Lucy: Mermaid AU - With the sun heading to the evening, Lucy gives birth to a beautiful baby girl with the help from her mermaid lovers.

She was the most beautiful thing Lucy had ever laid her eyes on, and her lovers clearly shared her opinion.

“So pretty.” Bella cooed, caressing a finger down the baby’s rosy cheek. The baby let out a soft snuffling sound, scrunching up her nose.

“She is.” Lucy said with a smile, cradling her close to her chest. Initially, she didn’t even want to get pregnant. But now, as she was looking down at her baby, she was sure it was the most amazing thing that ever happened to her.

“What are you gonna call her?” Jo asked. She pulled a funny face, and the baby giggled softly.

“I haven’t decided yet.” Lucy admitted. “Maybe Clarissa.”

“That’s a very beautiful name.” Rami said, her eyes shining. “The Mermaid queen is called Clarissa, too.”

“Then it’s the perfect name.” Lucy said, smiling over her lovers. Without them, this wouldn’t have been possible: they held her hands and encouraged her all the while. They loved her and supported her, and stayed by her side even though they couldn’t fully be together.

“I love all of you so much.” Lucy said, smiling at her lovers. “As far as I’m concerned, she is your baby too.”

“We are mummies.” Jo said dreamily.

“We will be the best mummies.” Gwen added, grinning. “And we will always support you and Clarissa.”

Lucy smiled, pulling Gwen into a grateful kiss. Rami and Bella cuddled up to her, while Bella wiggled her finger at the baby, making her laugh.

Maybe Lucy had a very unconventional family, but it was a great family.


	17. Mermaid!AU Part 11

killerqueen-slash asked: Poly!BohRhap + Lucy: Mermaid AU- Someone finds out about Lucy's mermaid lovers.

The mermaids all gasped, covering their mouths with their hands. Lucy sighed, nodding.

“I know.” She said, biting her lip. “He followed me one day, and I didn’t notice. I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” Gwen said, reaching for Lucy’s hand. She tried for a reassuring tone, but her voice still shook badly. She was anxious, like the rest of them.

“What do you think is gonna happen to us now?” Rami asked, biting her lip. Her eyes were big and worried, and it made Lucy feel even worse.

“I don’t know.” She replied honestly. “I don’t know.”

“Do you think we should hide?” Bella asked, looking around as if she was expecting someone to attack them already.

“Like… Some humans hunt us for our tails…”

“That won’t happen.” Lucy promised, cupping Bella’s jaw. “I won’t let them hurt you.”

“How can you stop them?” Jo asked, concerned. “I get that you’re a princess, but…”

“We will figure something out.” Lucy cut her off. She didn’t want to talk about this anymore: she just wanted things to be okay.

She looked over her lovers, feeling her heart ache: Gwen kept frowning, Rami bit her lips bloody, Bella kept sighing, and Jo was nearly hyperventillating.

They were all so scared, and Lucy didn’t want them to be afraid: she wanted them to be happy, like they used to be.

No matter what, she was gonna make sure they would be alright somehow.


	18. Mermaid!AU Part 12

killerqueen-slash asked: Poly!BohRhap + Lucy: Mermaid AU - Lucy, holding Clarissa and her lovers come together one last time. They share their ideas to protect themselves from the humans and Lucy’s husband appears.

They have ran out of ideas quickly: running (well, swimming) away wasn’t an option, because Lucy couldn’t go with them. Turning to the sea witch always came with a price, it was better not to risk it.

In the end, it felt like things were hopeless.

“I’m sorry.” Lucy cried. She held Clarissa against her chest, her other hand resting atop her lovers’ joined ones. “It’s over.”

The mermaids cried with her, tears streaming down theit faces as they huddled together one last time. Even Clarissa felt the frustration in the air, because she whimpered.

They only noticed Lucy’s husband, Gale, when he was standing close, and they didn’t have time to escape.

Lucy stared up at him, eyes wide with panic. Her lovers shielded her protectively, though they seemed scared too.

“Don’t worry.” Gale said, giving them a smile. “I won’t hurt you.”

“How can we believe you?” Bella asked, glaring at the human. “You want to kill us!”

“No.” Gale said, shifting on his feet. “I’m sorry for causing such a ruckus. I freaked out because I thought you want to hurt Lucy. But now I can tell that’s not the case at all. So, I called off the search party.”

“You did?” Lucy asked hopefully. Gale nodded, smiling.

“Yes. Look, you are in love, who am I to ruin it?”

The girls squealed, practically jumping into each other’s arms. Clarissa giggled, sensing the happiness.

“We can be together?” Rami asked, her eyes shiny with happy tears, and Lucy couldn’t resist smothering her cheeks in kisses.

“We can.” Lucy said, looking after Gale who walked away with a knowing smile.

“We won’t leave each other, ever again.” Jo chirped happily, kissing Lucy’s knuckles.

“I can’t believe it!” Gwen laughed, throwing her arms around Lucy’s neck. “It’s a dream come true!”

“It is.” Lucy smiled, kissing them all one by one.

She was so scared of what was going to happen, but now she didn’t have to be anymore: she had Clarissa, her beautiful baby, and she had Rami, Gwen, Jo and Bella, her perfect mermaid lovers.

She couldn’t stop kissing her lovers, she was so happy she felt like soaring towards the sky.

Just like Gwen said it, it was a dream come true.


	19. Honeymoon In Hawaii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, oral sex, face-sitting

Anonymous asked: Poly borhap cast + Lucy. They go on their honeymoon to Hawaii. The couple breaks the bed in once they arrive.

It was unbearably hot outside- they weren’t gonna go around sight-seeing in such sweltering heat, and the beach was full.

So, there was only one thing left for them to do, namely christening their honeymoon suite.

Lucy felt like she was Heaven: they were finally married, staying in a beautiful hotel in Hawaii, and she was currently riding Rami’s very talented tongue.

She swore under her breath when Rami’s tongue pushed inside her, swirling around teasingly. Lucy grinded her hips against her face, hands fisted in Rami’s hair.

Rami was getting fingered by Gwen, who also kept peppering kisses over the back of Lucy’s neck, her arm moving fast between Rami’s spread legs.

Lucy pulled Bella into a kiss, shivering when the other blonde panted against her mouth. Bella was getting pounded by Jo from behind, who sent a positively sultry look at Lucy.

“Fuck… I love being married!” Lucy moaned, rolling her hips against Rami’s lips, who whined into her when Gwen hit her G-spot.

Rami and Lucy came at the same time, their bodies trembling from their orgasm. Bella followed soon after, sprawling out next to Lucy and Rami on the huge bed.

They watched contentedly as Jo and Gwen took care of each other, the bed shaking as they fucked each other’s brains out.

They were all panting, sweaty messes soon, unable to move a muscle.

This honeymoon was going to be really great, they could tell.


	20. Big Stuffing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: weight gain, feederism

Anonymous asked: All the Queen girls or all the Bohrap girls stuffed? If Queen by Jane and if Bohrap by Lucy, so OT5 either way. Thanks! :D

The amount of fast food they ordered would have been enough to feed a bigger family- just perfect for people with appetites like theirs.

The second the brown paper bags opened, they practically threw themselves at the food, greedily grabbing the greasy monstrosities and stuffing them inside their mouths.

They finished everything off in record time before leaning back in their chairs, rubbing their bloated stomachs.

“Fuck.” Bella groaned, hands pressed into the swollen mound of her belly. Her shirt was pretty much reduced to a crop top, the tight flesh peeking out from under it.

“I’m gonna burst.” Rami whined. Her stomach looked absolutely huge compared to her tiny frame. Jo reached over to pat her belly, and Rami pushed her hand away with a whimper.

Jo herself looked like an overinflated balloon too, her shirt pulled tight across her belly. She gave her stuffed sides a pat, unable to hold back a belch.

“We need a belly rub.” Lucy whined, slumping in her chair. “I’d do anything for one.”

“You look pregnant.” Gwen cooed, petting Lucy’s tummy that looked adorably round in her summer dress. Lucy scoffed.

“Like you’re one to talk.” She replied, pointing at the way the buttons of Gwen’s shirts were straining.

“About that belly rub…” Jo started, panting from the fullness, “can we start doing it?”

They heaved themselves up with deep groans, waddling into the bedroom. Once they were there, they got rid of their restricting clothes, moaning happily as they started gently rubbing each other’s aching bellies.


	21. Don't Leave Us Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strap-ons, vaginal fingering

killerqueen-slash asked: Poly!BoRhap+Lucy - Jo, Rami & Gwen walk in on Lucy & Bella having sex. The three join in on pleasuring Lucy.

The girls heard the soft moans coming from the bedroom, and they followed the delicious noises with hungry smirks on their faces.

An appreciative hum left their lips in unison at the sight of Lucy fucking Bella on the bed, limbs tangled together in a beautiful, heated mess.

“You seriously started without us?” Rami asked with mock-offence. This made the two blondes look up, their faces flushed and sweaty.

“No one said you can’t join.” Lucy smirked, thrusting forward to push the strap deeper into Bella. Bella keened high in her throat, thighs shaking around Lucy’s waist.

The other three didn’t need any more encouraging: they joined their girlfriends on the bed quickly.

Gwen slipped a hand between Lucy’s legs under the strap-on she was wearing, humming at the wetness she found there.

“You’ve been a little abandoned, haven’t you?” Gwen cooed, slipping two fingers inside straight away. Lucy whimpered, throwing her head back against Gwen’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry, we’ve got you.” Jo grinned, leaning down to take a hard nipple into her mouth, sucking on it teasingly.

Ramj buried her face in Lucy’s neck, sucking marks into the sensitive skin, and Lucy let out a deep moan, hips shuddering as she fucked into Bella, as well as grinding down onto Gwen’s fingers.

“You are all so fucking beautiful.” Bella moaned, looking up at the fantastic image of Lucy getting pleasured from many sides.

Gwen twisted her fingers in a way that made Lucy practically scream, her hips rocketing forward, pushing the toy straight into Bella’s G-spot.

“This is absolutely heavenly.” Rami whispered, her breath hot against Lucy’s skin.

Lucy didn’t get to reply, because Jo pinched her nipples hard, causing her to let a pleasured sob.

The room was soon filled with their moans as they got lost in the ecstasy of loving each other.


	22. Multicultural Gourmet Mess

Anonymous asked: Poly!Borhap + Lucy: Lucy tries to make different foods from her girlfriends cultures/backgrounds but a good bit of them turn out shitty but her girlfriends don't have the heart to tell her that.

The table looked wonderful, absolutely packed with all kinds of delicious dishes, and the girls immediately got excited.

Too bad the taste wasn’t nearly as great as the looks.

Lucy was so nice and eager, excitedly telling them about how she wanted to make something special for them, traditional dishes from the girls’ respective countries, and it all sounded really cute, except the execution of the concept was awful.

Rami was desperately wishing for some more spices for Egyptian food, but she couldn’t find any. It all tasted bland, not at all what she was used to, and it was frankly disheartening.

Welsh dishes were always a slippery slope, Gwen knew that, but maybe not overcooking everything would have been a nice touch.

Poor Jo loved her tomato as any Italian would, but what Lucy did here was an absolute attrocity. She literally couldn’t feel anything but the taste of the damn tomatoes.

And it seemed like all the spices that Rami’s food needed, spilled into Bella’s, and the blonde’s eyes watered while trying to force it down her throat.

“Well?” Lucy asked, cheeks pink and her smile bright. Her girls shared a look, silently communicating whether they should rain on Lucy’s parade or not.

“Oh, it’s… The lamb is fantastic!” Gwen said over enthusiastically, trying to hide the fact that she was sobbing inside.

“Yeah, every Italian would envy this dish!” Jo added with a forced grin.

“I didn’t know we were dating a masterchef.” Bella winked, trying not to gag.

“We are all proud of you.” Rami said, after discreetly spitting her food into her napkin.

Lucy seemed very pleased with herself, and it was better to see her smile then pout, even if she had nothing to be proud of now.


	23. Multicultural Gourmet Mess Part 2

Anonymous asked: Poly!Borhap+Lucy: Lucy finds out how terrible the food she made is when she tastes it after her girlfriends had some and she feels so awful for making them eat it.

“Guys, I’m so sorry.” Lucy sighed, cheeks red in embarrassment. She couldn’t even look at the monstrosity she had made. How did shw fuck up so badly!?

“Oh, well.” Gwen chuckled, trying for a polite approach. “It wasn’t that bad…”

Lucy scoffed. “Wasn’t that bad? This is not fit for human consumption!”

Jo and Rami shared a look, both of them biting their lip not to laugh out loud. This was an all too fitting description about that food.

“I mean, mine could have handled some more spice.” Rami said with a reassuring smile, gently nudging Lucy in the side.

“But hey, at least you tried!”

Lucy still didn’t look convinced, so Bella stepped in, too.

“I’m not that great of a cook either.” She said with a little shrug. “But I’m learning. Maybe we could learn together, you know?”

“Cooking can be pretty hard.” Jo chimed in with an overexaggerated sigh to make Lucy smile. “At least you didn’t burn down the kitchen!”

Lucy laughed. Well, at least she didn’t. And her girlfriends didn’t get food poisioning either.

“Next time, tell me if it’s bad.” Lucy pressed. Her girlfriends all nodded, crossing their hearts.

“Sure.” Gwen promised. “And we can also cook together!”

This earned a little cheer from Rami, a fistbumping from Bella and Jo, and a relieved smile from Lucy.

This sounded a much better option than Lucy doing it alone, again.


	24. Multicultural Gourmet Mess Part 3

Anonymous asked: Poly!Borhap+Lucy: The girls finally teach Lucy how to cook food from their cultures correctly

The whole kitchen was swimming with ingredients, stuff that Lucy definitely didn’t use when she tried to surprise her girls, and now she just stared in awe.

“Wow, that’s a lot of spices!” She said, and Rami grinned.

“Yeah. You see, when you want to cook Middle Eastern food, you need to use a lot of those.”

She showed Lucy the appropriate amount of cardamom, watching her every move like a hawk to make sure she didn’t mis-measure anything.

When Lucy taste-tested, she had to give it to Rami, it tasted much better with spices.

Gwen took it upon her to make sure Lucy didn’t overcook or undercook anything.

“You need to keep an eye on it.” She explained, placing a hand on the small of Lucy’s back gently. “Don’t stray away from the lamb.”

Lucy chuckled, but did as she was told, taking Gwen’s advice.

While Rami made Lucy pour more spices in even after Lucy thought there was no need for more, Bella gently stopped her hand.

“Easy with the salt.” She teased, and Lucy pulled her hand back with a giggle.

Now Lucy finally added just the right amount of tomatoes, and Jo grinned proudly.

“See? You’re a proper Italian now!”

In the end, they had a multicultural, and very delicious dinner. Rami was moaning happily over the spices, Gwen sang praises about the texture, Bella was shoving food into her face so fast she couldn’t even speak, and Jo kept licking her lips.

Lucy could finally sit back with a proud grin.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr at bambirexwrites, where I take requests about fem!queen, fem!borhap, fem!smile and a few other Queen-related ships, all genderbent! :)


End file.
